Searching
by AceProfessor2559
Summary: Mary Winchester lied about a lot of things to John. Sigyn ran from Asgard and hid. Sam and Dean are both looking for their real father. Vali and Narvi are left alone on a different world after their mother died. The two families are much closer than they would appear. Set in my Freed-verse.
1. Searching

Whoo! I don't know where I got the idea for these two being Narvi and Vali, it just happened. I have no regrets.

* * *

When Dean was little, his mother would tell him strange bedtime stories. She would always tell him that they were Norse myths. His favorites were the ones she told the most - stories of Loki Odinson the Trickster, tall, with raven hair. She told him about how he saved Asgard with his clever plans - but they never respected him. She told him about Loki's various loves; first Angrboða, who was accused of performing witchcraft on him, only because she was half Jötunn; there was also Sigyn, a Vanir who later became his wife and had to go on the run for fear of something similar to Angrboða happening. Dean loved the next part - the stories of Loki's kids. The eldest, Jörmungandr, a giant serpent that coiled around the Earth, and the cleverest of Loki's kids. Then there was Fenrir, a wolf who was said to eat the world at Ragnarök, and the strongest of all of them. Then Hela, the most magical, half-dead and ruler of Helheim. There was Sleipnir, an eight-legged horse, the swiftest. Finally there were the twins Vali and Narvi, who were taken away with Sigyn when she ran.

Sometimes, when his dad was away, Dean's mom called him Vali and she taught him magic. She showed him how to make illusions, balls of light and tiny horses that ran in circles. She also told him of his history, how her name was Sigyn, his brother was Narvi, and his father - not John Winchester, but his real father was Loki. She told him all about Asgard, where Loki was from, and Vanaheim, where she was from. She told him how she made Narvi appear to be born four years after him just to dissuade suspicions.

She probably would've told him more, but the fire came. Dean never forgot all the secret lessons she taught him, all the whispered words before bed. When Sam was old enough, Dean told him about his secret name, of their story, of Sigyn, their mother. When Vali showed his little brother magic, Narvi took to it like a duck to water. He was even better than Vali at magic, which made _zero sense_.

Then John taught them how to hunt monsters, and how to survive, and how to live while traveling. Later in life, when he was traveling around America hunting, Dean would appreciate what John taught him. It was certainly helpful in the search for his real father - or at least a way to contact him.

* * *

When Bobby first pointed out it was the Trickster, the brothers were excited. Then, when they realized who the Trickster was, it was… disappointing. He wasn't the tall, black haired man with green eyes. They found out he was an Archangel, there was a hope of maybe him finding their dad for them… except for the fact that he was a _massive dick_.

Later, when they were at the gathering of Pagans, they called him Coyote. Even after Lucifer stabbed him, Sam and Dean had their doubts. Coyote/Gabriel/the Trickster had faked his death multiple times. Who knows?

* * *

So when they read up on some odd injuries in New York City, they were instantly suspicious.

First, there was the pedophile priest. Last thing seen of him before the injury was security footage of him going into his church with a cute, round-faced, girl. She had dark hair, hazel eyes, and wasn't on video for long. Shortly after, he was half-crushed under a falling crucifix. It was sort of… just desserts.

Then, there was an animal researcher who was mauled. When he woke up from his medically-induced coma, he claimed a woman called a wolf to attack him. The woman was curvy, dark-haired, with hazel eyes. When the sketch artist finished, she vaguely resembled the little girl.

Finally, there was an arsonist who spontaneously combusted. He survived, but with several third degree burns. A news photo showed a woman in the background who looked like the child and the police sketch.

The only similarities between the deaths were the fact that all of them had similar looking women, they were all within the three mile radius of Stark Tower, and it was all an MO of a Trickster.

* * *

Laufeyjarson (or Laufeyarson) is Loki's last name according to the Prose Edda. I am trying to be more faithful to that than Marvel. That is why Laufey is NOT the king of Jötunnheim, but the queen. Asgard is just ignorant.

Also, I call Gabriel Coyote because there already is a Loki. Coyote is, in some Native American myths, a trickster.

Also, about the woman who is on all the scenes: I have plans on how she's different from cannon. If you have a guess on who she is, feel free to comment.

Edit: It no longer says his last name is Laufeyjarson because I just realized they wouldn't know that he's adopted. Whoops.


	2. How Darcy Met Gabe

Darcy always had this _way_ of knowing what people to trust. She had gone against her instincts with her last boyfriend, and he ended up being an abusive son of a bitch. Darcy had enough self esteem to just leave, but she had learned to trust her instincts. And her instincts were being weird about the man across the coffee shop. They weren't saying to _trust_ him, more that he was… _a kindred spirit_.

She tried to ignore it, because why the hell would she approach some dude randomly. _Not cool_ , internal voices. _Not cool_. So instead she did the probably _less_ cool thing and stared at him, the paper she was typing all but forgotten.

There was something… _off_ about him. Darcy wasn't sure what was up with him, but he most certainly was not human. What was really confusing is why something that felt so powerful would be eating a hot fudge sundae.

She tried to focus on writing her paper - she really did. Then, when she was looking down at her laptop (trying to keep the pretense of writing) the guy she had been staring at slid into the seat across from her. Oh shit, she probably pissed him off. Or he thought she was interested. But no.

"Care to explain the staring?"

"You confuse the voices in my head." Darcy deadpanned, half-hoping the man would decide she was too weird and leave.

The man laughed. "I like you. So, really, what's up with the staring? Because, I mean, I'm great, but most people don't notice."

"There's something off about you." She eyed him warily. "The voices are never wrong, and they've never been confused before."

He snapped in realisation and pointed at her. "That's what's up with you! You're a low-level psychic!"

"… What."

"Some people have psychic powers, yours are relatively weak, but they're enough to notice I'm not human."

"I don't know how to respond to that. You do you, bud." Darcy got up from her seat, put her laptop away, and left the coffee shop, hoping that since she talked to the man she could focus on her paper now.

"Well, just one question before I go." Darcy turned around to see the man had followed her. Her instincts and the voices were telling her to be on guard, but also that he's a good person. Mentally cursing the voices for being so confusing today, she stopped walking and let the man finish what he was going to say (also because Mama Lewis didn't raise no fool, Darcy didn't want to upset the confusing non-human). "Do you know any assholes who need something coming to them?" He smiled, and it was only mildly reassuring. Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Just desserts. My plans depend on how terrible they are."

"No killing, maiming, or scarring, physical and mentally." Darcy gave her terms.

"Mentally scarring is the most fun though!" The man whined, slumping his shoulders and swinging his arms slightly. He was actually a child, wasn't he?

"Just don't do anything that will cause them to need a therapist."

" _Fine_." With that said, Darcy took a piece of paper out of her bag and held it out to the man,

"I'll hold you to this, I don't want people getting hurt because of me." She threatened.

"Is this a _hit list_? I'm liking you more and more."

"No, but if I see someone being an ass, I get their information and look up their facebook, find their mother and tell her. I have to write it out to keep it all straight."

"Why not just go to the cops?" the man asked.

"Prison has just become a place to throw people that might have done bad things, it's not reformatory anymore. Calling their parents and having the asshole get a dressing-down, that works."

"You are my new favorite human." the man said. "And I've met Captain America." Darcy looked him up and down.

"Sure, Jan,"

"Jan?"

"Do you even use the internet?"

"I'm a centuries-old being with amazing powers, why would I need to internet?"

"There are a bunch of asshats online you could intimidate into not being asshats."

"I'm in."

* * *

When a week later, her (abusive) ex stopped by her door crying, Darcy was… not happy, but content. She had, of course, turned him down (with prejudice). An hour later, the mystery not-human showed up.

"Hey there! I told you, just desserts. By the way, I'm Coyote." The voices, once again, had mixed opinions, some said that he _is_ technically the Native American god, while others said that the name was not his _true_ one, and he was still lying.

"Darcy." Darcy said. "So, what's the confusing not-human called Coyote doing in my living room?"

"You're interesting. Most people are simply sheep." He shrugged, before eating a piece of hard candy.

"Considering coyotes eat sheep, I'm glad."

He laughed for a moment. "I didn't even realize that! Clever."

"So, you've met Captain America?"

"Well, not _met_ , but I have seen him around a few times, he had so much righteous fury in his soul, it's second only to you."

"Soul? A Native American Trickster deity can see souls?" 'Coyote' winced.

"You really are clever. Gabriel."

"Gabriel what?"

"The Archangel."

There was a moment of silence, then:

"The fucking Messenger of God emotionally shattered my ex-boyfriend. Hell yes."

"You're taking this rather well." the _motherfucking_ Archangel noted.

"I've always been 'special', man. I get weird feelings about people, places. The fact that there's more out there is… reassuring. I'm not as weird as some people. Like, a Native American Trickster turning out to be a fucking Angel of the Lord."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, when an idea occurred to Darcy

"Does this mean I can cite you in arguments!? I'm never going to lose again. I can just say 'my Angel friend said so' and they can't dispute that!" Darcy flopped onto her pitiful couch, having had stood when the idea struck her.

"As great as that sounds, it makes you sound like one of those religious nutjobs."

"Dude, I've walked a goat around campus for a week, no one will be surprised."

"Yeah but- wait a _goat_?"

"My sister went on a vacation and needed someone to watch her goat." Darcy explained

"You are one of the best humans I've ever had the privilege of meeting."

"Hell yeah, I'm awesome."

"Well, if you ever find another jerk who needs to be knocked down a peg or two, just call." Offered Gabriel the Archangel/Coyote the Native American Trickster god. "I won't kill them, I promise." he added, noticing how his new friend was looking at him.

"I don't have your phone number."

"I'm an Angel, kiddo, pray to me. But make sure you address it to me, or else the entire Heavenly Host will hear." Darcy nodded and smiled.

* * *

So, uh. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. My mother has been in and out of the hospital for the last month because of fluid in the lining of her heart, and we don't know why. Then there was band camp, which was made so painful because I have AMPS (basically I'm in constant pain). So everything has been stressful and I haven't had much of a chance to write because I'm busy helping my mom. So I'm really sorry, and I'm going to try to write more. On a happier note, I both celebrated my birthday and saw the new Spider-man movie (I loved it). Let's hope more happy things happen (like seeing our section leader Jake in a wedding dress) and I hope you all have a great day! Thank you if you're still reading this, and you are all amazing.

~Ace


	3. About the Tricksters

That last chapter was a flashback, to around 2009-2010. I think I'm going to try something different with the order where every other chapter is a flashback or something.

* * *

Tony had been walking past Loki's room when he heard… music(?) from his room. Honestly, whatever it was sounded terrible and couldn't even be considered _real_ music, so Tony was intrigued. It didn't help that he was naturally a nosy person.

"FRIDAY, what is that noise!?"

When the AI spoke, it was with a judgemental tone most people wouldn't even expect out of a computer program (then again, it was a computer program made by _Tony Stark_ , so the line was really gray). "That album was sent to Mr. Friggason through the mail with no return address. The label says 'Gabe Milton's Greatest hits'…" She paused distastefully, before sounding even more judgemental. "'On Flugelhorn'."

"...What."

"Mr. Friggason put it to play, before taking out a piece of paper and pencil. He appears to be in some… magical trance while still writing." She sounded unsure by the end, and Tony couldn't blame her.

"I'll ask about it later."

* * *

When Loki got down to the lab, where the two of them and Bruce were working on hybridizing magic and technology, Tony pounced. "So I heard you were listening to…" Tony paused a moment, trying (and failing) to not sneer the next word. " _Flugelhorn._ "

Loki looked up for a moment, surprised. "It is a way that I keep in contact with an old friend of mine, Coyote. He sends me horn music, magically encoded with a message. All of the Tricksters have ways of sending messages. Eris usually sends fruit baskets, Veles likes using animals, usually cattle, as signs, Anansi has this thing about spider webs, Susano-o likes using water or storms, and I usually use fire."

"There are more people like you!?" Tony was feeling nearly faint, because oh god, more Lokis.

"One of their Disciples is currently residing in your Tower." Tony's head felt even lighter. _He really needed a drink._ Tony let out a noise similar to a dying animal. If he scrutinised every person who passed him, it wasn't paranoia. _Really._ He just… was a bit suspicious. That's perfectly normal. He doesn't have issues. He's just one of the supernaturally-enlightened, so he was naturally wary of most non-human entities. It was all justified… or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"So, uh, what was so important that your friend needed to send you a message?"

"He thinks he may have found out the identity of two more of my children, but isn't sure. He also seems to enjoy laughing at the situations they get themselves into…" Loki grimaced. "They're not very good at keeping a low profile. Somehow managed to make enemies of several powerful supernatural forces."

"Supernatural… they're hunters?"

Loki looked surprised for a moment, before nodding. "You know of hunting?"

"My Aunt Peggy was a hunter. For a while I just thought she was crazy but at some point she managed to convince my Father to take me on a trip. Basically gave me a shotgun full of rock salt and had me help her burn a ghost."

"You wouldn't happen to know of two boys named 'Winchester', would you? Coyote says they're pretty important, and they're coming to investigate near here."

"I met Sam Winchester once, he caught me loading a gun with salt rounds. We swapped numbers and I throw money at him and any hunters he tells me about. So… yeah." Tony paused with a realization. "… _WAIT IS HE YOUR KID_!? Because the Winchesters are fairly well known as being the experts in everything hunting related."

Loki looked thoughtful and wandered off out of the lab, with Tony's protests of there actually being work to do echoing behind him.

* * *

I have things planned for the future of this verse (namely, a fic that's focused entirely on Fenrir), and I want to know your opinions.

Option one: Someone notices Fenrir's massive crushing social anxiety ( _thanks Asgard_ ) and decides to send him off to school. Tony decides it's funny to send him to the same school as his spider-child.

Option two: Fenrir decides to become one of New York's street vigilantes and runs around like a maniac. Eventually he's gonna meet the Defenders (have you guys seen the new show? it's pretty good) and there will be sass all around.

I have to say, every time you review, it feels like an angel got it's wings.

~Ace


	4. Saving Gabe

Another Flashback! And Darcy! Yaaay!

* * *

Gabriel knocked on Darcy's door hurriedly, he'd learned not to just fly in after the one time he caught her changing. She told him off, and when he left, she continued to tell him off by praying. She didn't stop for _days_. Gabriel wasn't in need of that again.

"Come in."

Gabriel practically ran in. "I need you to help me fake my death." He said quickly.

"Betty, this is Gabriel, the literal Archangel friend I told you about, Gabriel, this is Betty, a professor at Culver."

Gabriel was speechless.

"I expected more… halo." Betty admitted.

"What. Why is there a person here?"

"I _do_ have a life, Gabe."

"I still need you to help fake my death."

Betty looked at her watch. "Well, I have to get back anyway. You still coming by on Saturday?"

"You know it. Bye."

"Bye."

They waited until the door closed behind Betty and they couldn't hear her footsteps.

"Okay, spill." Darcy ordered.

So Gabriel told her everything. About Michael and Lucifer, about the Winchesters and how they might be Loki's sons. The final battle soon to come. Everything.

"When is the Pagan meeting happening?" Darcy asked calmly,

"An hour." Gabe told her, slightly breathless. Darcy stood.

"Perfect, that gives us enough time to get ready."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Darcy and Gabriel had finished the plan. Gabriel had called as many other Tricksters as he could to help confuse his brother. There was Eris, a beautiful blonde who was also deadly; Veles, who wore a long cloak and a wooden mask that obscured his face; Anansi, who had dark skin and wore face paint and traditional African jewelry; finally, there was Susano-o, who wore samurai armor and had a long curly beard.

After he called the Tricksters together, Gabe spoke to everyone. "Hey guys! Haven't seen so many of us since the last meeting fifty years ago! It's too bad Loki couldn't be here, but apparently with his brother's coronation happening soon he couldn't risk Odin finding out he came to visit."

"Get to the point, Coyote!" Eris shouted.

Susano-o turned to her. "Oh shut up! You think that you are better just because you wear a toga!"

Gabe sighed and whispered to Darcy. "This is why we don't meet up often."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Everyone shut up! Coyote called you here because he needs help going against Lucifer! The only way he'll be able to survive is if he can convincingly fake his own death, which would require a massive surge of energy when he 'dies'. That's why you're here."

Eris's eyes widened. "Gabriel. You know how stupid it is to try and fight this. But if you must, we will support you. We always have, even when it turned out you were an Angel. As much as we fight, you're family. Whatever you need, we will be happy to help."

Veles nodded his support and stayed silent. Anansi grinned, showing two large fangs. "We are happy to help."

Gabe smiled, wiping his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

After he outlined the idea, Gabe spoke to the others. "You all know your parts in the plan?"

Eris cleared her throat. "You haven't said my part in this."

"You're going to make sure Darcy stays safe. That's really important." Eris nodded.

* * *

"Why is Coyote so enamoured with you?" Eris asked Darcy, when the two were alone and waiting for the plan to be finished.

"I don't know. I think it's because when we first met I gave him a list of people who deserved some karma. But I also gave him restrictions, too."

"Oh?"

"He couldn't permanently hurt someone, whatever he does should only affect the victim, no bystanders and/or civilians get harmed. Things like that." Darcy explained.

Eris smiled. "We Tricksters do not often take human disciples. Has Coyote given you a blessing?"

"A what?"

"A blessing is when a god gives you a piece of their power, as reward for being a faithful follower." Eris made a hand motion, and suddenly she was holding a beautiful golden apple. "You're funny, and Coyote likes you, so thus, I give you my blessing." Eris put the apple on Darcy's head (because she _was_ still a Trickster), and Darcy felt kind of tingly.

"Thank you?"

"My big thing is making people argue. This will make it so you can tell a person's personal weakness, and use it to your advantage." Darcy smiled. "And if you ever need my help, you will find yourself capable of calling me. You are special, Darcy Lewis, do not forget that. One day, you will change the world for the better." And the niggling little voices in Darcy's head said Eris was right. One day, she would help change the world.

* * *

When all the Tricksters returned to Darcy's tiny apartment (college cost _a lot_ , okay!), which was their unofficial meeting place, Eris stood in front of them. "Darcy Lewis is a truly special human. I know which way the fates change things, and there is something grand in her future. I have given Miss Lewis my blessing, so that she may be well prepared for the future."

Darcy stood awkwardly next to Eris. She wasn't really used to people saying such nice stuff to her (middleschool _really_ fucked up her self esteem). Veles stepped forwards, his mossy green cloak shifting in a nonexistent wind. When he spoke, which he hadn't done before, it sounded like several people at once, all layered over each other. With an almost ridiculously thick Russian-sounding accent. "Eris believes you will have grand destiny, then I too, will give my blessing. You shall find yourself able to change the way things look to other people, and the darkness and shadows will be happy to serve their new mistress. Do not be afraid to have them help with any task." He demonstrated, with a tiny shadow running into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. It handed the drink to Darcy, before settling itself beneath her.

Anansi stepped up to her and smiled. He had large fangs that looked like they would be more comfortable on an arachnid. "Eris does not usually say such high praise of _anyone_ , let alone _humans_. I trust that she may be right about you. With that in mind, I grant you the wisdom and cleverness of the spider, and the power to commune with animals. But be warned, they do not speak the same way as you or I." When he said that, suddenly her mind was reeling, thinking of new possibilities and already working on formulating her next paper.

Then, Susano-o stood before her. She could smell the sea on his beard. "Well, I suppose I should give a gift as well, especially to such a beautiful hostess." Eris gave him a light smack on the back of his head. "So, with that, I give you the power over nature, but most especially the winds and seas. And finally, if you need anyone to defend your honor, well." He patted the sword that hung off of his belt.

Finally Gabe walked up to her and gave her a giant hug. "You know, I always knew you were special, but anyone who could get those four to agree for once is a goddess in her own right." Darcy laughed at the light scowls on Susano-o and Anansi's faces. "If the world ever seems wrong, I'll give you the power to change it. You can create magical constructs and transform objects into different things. Congrats, Darce. You're almost a Trickster of your own now." He whispered to her. "You can join the club anyways, though."

Eris pulled her from Gabe and hugged her. "I'm glad to have another woman with us, and you, Darcy Lewis, must never forget how special you are."

"Thanks everyone. This is… too much." Veles shook his head at her, and Eris hugged her tighter. "And Eris? Girl power." The goddess gave a light chuckle and released her.

Veles spoke again, his eerie voice sounding light and happy. "If any Trickster needs help, one of us will come, no matter what. That includes you. Do not be afraid to ask for help." The serious wooden mask he wore almost seemed to smile, and he disappeared into the shadows.

Susano-o lifted one of her hands and kissed it. "I would be happy to assist you, in any way." He winked, and Eris made a disgusted noise. Susano-o gave Darcy one last smile before vanishing in a gust of wind.

Anansi grinned at her. "I know you are smart. I do not think you will need us, but if it happens, we will be happy to help." He dashed towards an open window and jumped through it. _Well_. That was _one_ way to make an exit.

Eris and Gabe were the only two left, and Eris smiled warmly at her. "I know my brother Tricksters can be… strange. But they're right. If you need _anything_ , we will come to help a fellow Trickster. And Darcy?"

"Yeah?"

"Girl power." Eris smiled at her and walked out the door as if it were perfectly normal to walk around a college campus in a toga. Then again, it _is_ college, so no one would really be surprised.

Gabriel gave her a smile. "They took all my lines. Darcy, you're like a little sister to me, and not like my real siblings. They're boring. I love you."

Darcy punched his arm. "You're gonna make me cry, bro. And, for the record, you're like a brother to me. I love you too." He gave her a bear hug before flying somewhere.

* * *

Eris is the Greek goddess of Strife, Veles is the Slavic god of wetness, darkness, cattle, the underworld, etc, Anansi is an African Trickster spirit, and Susano-o is a Japanese god of water, and you already know Gabriel.

Darcy has only a fraction of the Tricksters' powers, but her charming disposition got them to favor her so kidnappers watch out! And, of course, her Taser (which she might have used some of the powers given to her to make it extra powerful).

Also, if you've read the other stories in this series (which will come into play soon) and I'd love to hear anything you think about the future, which is kinda questionable

Whenever you review that you like the story, or basically anything I cannot even express how great it feels. /I am thirsty for reviews/.

~Ace


	5. Dean Versus Secratary

Sam and Dean were looking for answers about the possible Trickster. Dean had immediately ruled out their Father, because in all of his mother's stories he was dramatic, not sneaky like whoever this new Trickster was. They decided to visit Tony Stark, to see if he could help them using technology.

When they got to the lobby of the Avengers Compound, the secretary stopped them. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes. Sam took over, and smiled his brightest grin. "Excuse me, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we're here to see Tony Stark." He said with his most charming voice.

It didn't work. "Do you have an appointment?" Sam was confused, he said his name, JARVIS should've told the secretary to let them pass. Filing the information away for later, he focused back on the present.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look lady, you can call up there. We have important work and need his help, and I'm sure if you mentioned our names he'd say to let us up."

She seemed to take this as a challenge. "No."

Dean was getting more and more frustrated. "Just call the man! We've met before!"

"Do you have an appointment? Because unless you can make one appear out of thin air, you can't see Mister Stark!"

Sam tried to go the diplomatic route. "How do we book an appointment?"

She glanced at her computer. "Oh. Would you look at that, his schedule is booked up for at least, what, six months. I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

Dean looked at the computer, to her protest. "You didn't even look at his schedule! You're playing fucking _sudoku_!"

"Well, he's given me instructions not to schedule any business meetings, instead I'm to route them to Miss Potts. I remember he said something about 'She runs the business, don't bother me with this shit'."

Sam tried again. "Can we schedule a personal meeting then?"

Her grin turned sharper. "Just earlier your companion said you have important work."

Dean threw his hands up. "What can we say to convince you to let us see him!?"

She had a smug smirk of someone who defeated their enemies. "Nothing. You see, I take my job _very seriously_. If you want to see him, you'll have to wait for one of his rare public appearances."

Sam pulled Dean over to one of the comfortable chairs and sat both of them down. "Dean, you need to calm down. You can't go yelling at secretaries."

He snorted. "And what you did was so much more effective? Don't you have the guy's number?"

"I did, but I had to get rid of the burner phone it was on."

" _And you didn't think it might be helpful to copy the number!?_ "

"I didn't know, okay!" The two sat in silence after that for about ten minutes.

* * *

Dudes I am so sorry about not posting. I would say that everything is being difficult but it's really mostly my depression and my own procrastination. Also, I wrote a little bit about random Secretary Lady's background, which involves some ~mysterious~ stuff. Also Pepper. If you want to read some of that, please tell me. I dunno if I want to involve it Ii probably will but I like hearing your opinions anyway).

On an unrelated nerdy note, I met Philippe Cousteau (well he spoke at an event I was at) and it's pretty cool because I basically live where America decided to get it's shit together and start cleaning water. It only took the river catching on fire thirteen times.

(Sorry if this makes no sense I'm kinda sick and tired)

~Ace


	6. About Val

Valerie Lassiter was not a woman to be trifled with. She got her first job at SI about the same time as her best friend Ginny. Being fierce and determined had them both rise to the top-levels of the company within a year. Valerie didn't go as high as Ginny (who now went by Pepper, after Tony Stark would only address her as such), instead choosing to be the main secretary for the New York R&D branch. She was prepared for ungodly amounts of paperwork and random explosions. She was _not_ prepared for the scientists not sleeping or eating for days on end.

After a brief consultation with Pepper, Valerie made sure to help if anyone got too bad.

Up until the Incident, that's how most of her days went. Organising and color-coding notes, translating scribbles into english, putting the reports into layman's terms so it could be understood by an average person for when it was published.

Valerie and Pepper both managed to keep their secrets hidden well, until an encounter with the god of mischief went wrong.

* * *

Valerie and Pepper were having their monthly lunch. Valerie looked at her best friend's salad. "How do you stand to eat that?"

" _A salad?_ "

"Yeah. Back home there wasn't anything like that."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We left home. I don't know why you always mention it, seeing as we shouldn't talk about it."

Valerie sighed. "Yeah. I just miss it sometimes. We can't even use our real names. Do you think leaving was worth it?"

"Yes. We didn't want to fight. We wanted to help people. Here, we can do that."

Valerie smiled at Pepper. "Yeah. I'm glad we left." She picked up the empty wrapper from her burger, and Pepper grabbed the container her salad came in. The two walked over to the trash can near the Stark Industries cafeteria door, when suddenly it opened.

Two men walked in, one Valerie recognized as Tony Stark, and the other was the Younger Prince of Asgard, Loki. Stark started to walk by, but Loki saw them. His eyes widened in recognition, and he bowed. Stark seemed to notice that Loki wasn't walking with him, instead bowing to them. "Loki, what the hell? I mean, Pepper's a goddess, but she doesn't normally have people _bow_. And, uh, I'm sure that…" He paused, and squinted at Valerie. " _Vanessa?_ It's either Vanessa or Rachel."

She sighed. "Valerie."

He looked a bit sheepish. "Uh, yeah, Valerie, I'm sure you're great too."

Loki looked at Stark like he was insane. "You don't know who they are?"

Pepper glanced around and tugged the two men into the hallway with Valerie following a few steps behind. "FRIDAY, can we have a code: blackout in this corridor?"

" _Sure thing, Boss Lady._ " The AI chirped, and the lights on the security cameras turned off.

Stark looked at Pepper, worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Look Tony, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to come out. Me and Val, we're, uh-"

"We're Valkyries, from Asgard, but we left a little under a hundred years ago because Asgard's stupid. We've got some of the best fighting skills of everyone, ever, and I might not be good with magic, but Pepper's great at healing. So, Loki is kinda right to be terrified of us, we're badass." Valerie interrupted, knowing how her friend could get with confessions like these.

Pepper elbowed her friend. "We don't fight anymore, though. The two of us are pacifists. Unless our lives are in danger, then we go no mercy."

"Two of the best warriors the Valkyries have ever made, right alongside my mother." Loki said. "Sigrún and Kára, correct? Your forms have changed since I've seen you last."

"Yes. I'm Sigrún." Pepper answered.

Stark looked a little bit overwhelmed. "You know, I'm pretty sure that Stark Industries has been overrun by the supernatural."

"No, if anything it'd be an infiltration, because-" Val started, stopping when Pepper stomped on her foot. "Shutting up now."

Loki smiled self-deprecatingly. "It was lovely to meet others on the run from Asgard."

"If you'd like, we could probably go up there and beat some sense into them." Val offered, her green eyes shining.

"Kára!" Pepper admonished. "But yeah, we can do that." she told Loki. "They all seem to have forgotten that Odin's mother, the beloved Queen Bestla was a frost giant."

Tony still looked befuddled beyond all belief, so Pepper grabbed him. "Well, I'd better get him somewhere that he can figure this all out. I'll see you later Val. It was nice meeting you, Loki." She waved at the two mythological beings in the hallway before looking at the ceiling. "FRIDAY, turn the lights back on." The phrase got the cameras working again.

" _Sure thing, Boss Lady._ "

* * *

Tony sat on the couch that Pepper led him to, and she sat next to him. "Hey Pepper?"

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Is this why you broke up with me?"

She frowned, an ugly expression on her beautiful face. "A little bit. I was afraid, if we got too close, that I'd say or do something that gave me away."

"Oh."

"It's also that I get so worried. I can use healing magic but…" She paused, seeming to look for her words. "What if one day you just don't come back? What happened in Siberia, what if it happens again?"

"Pepper, I doubt that will happen. The New Avengers are different. We don't just work together, these people are actually friends. Real friends."

"You're right. But I'll say this: if there is ever an enemy like that… just have FRIDAY text me. I'll come in a moment and so will Val." She smiled down at him.

Tony couldn't help it. He kissed her. "I still love you."

She looked at him, shocked. "Me too."

* * *

Chitauri came raining though a rip in space above Stark Tower. Valerie, also known as the Valkyrie Kára, sighed. After herding all the scientists into safe places, she shot Sigrún a text. Her best friend (and platonic life companion) gave a thumbs up. Valerie suited up, using what little magic she had (not that she was weak, she just couldn't control it well) to materialize her armor and sword, after a moment of internal debate, she made a mask too, because she'd spent too much time building this life to be revealed by a simple oversight.

Kára came to Earth to get away from the fighting and be a pacifist, though things didn't exactly work out that way. She thrived in battle, she realized, but just couldn't take any more of Asgard and their suffocating… _complacency_. They never thought to move forward, she hated it. One night, after getting very intoxicated on mead with her best friend and shield-sister, Sigrún, the redhead suggested they just leave.

"Besides," She said, "it's not like they can _make_ us come back. We can take 'em."

And the idea was born.

They made arrangements and left within a year, saying they were going to Midgard to search for potential Einherjar, warrior spirits who would one day fight for Asgard in the battles of Ragnarök. Well, they never actually found out if Odin gave them approval, because they just left a letter before going.

As both Valerie and Kára, she had always trusted her instincts, so she wondered why she remembered their leaving now, what was significant? Her body stabbed and sliced automatically, leaving her mind free to ponder, When she cleared the street and turned around the corner, she saw Loki, the young prince. Of course, they didn't just _leave_ the letter, she gave it to the two princes to deliver to Odin, to buy them some time in case he didn't approve.

* * *

Valerie turned off the video camera and sighed. As fun as making online history videos was, it could be a bit tiring too. She smiled. Her insight on the Viking times, the Middle Ages, and various wars throughout history made her popular with both students and people just interested in history, it helped that she was good at art, so she could draw out examples on a whiteboard, if that failed, she could animate it. She read some of the comments on her last video, a discussion about the appropriation of Danish Viking Culture. One of her biggest fans, Phil_C00lson, had commented again. He mentioned how some of his friends were very interested in Norse myths, and asked if she could do a video on that so he could catch up. She thought for a moment. That might be a fun series. And a way to spin the Norse Myths into something more realistic and understandable for people today.

* * *

So Valerie wasn't afraid when two dead men (She knew this because FRIDAY did a facial recognition on everyone that walked in, and brings up any records they had for her) (and can she just say that she's _tired_ of everyone coming back to life? Like, please just stay dead, please, it's not that hard) walked through the door. She calmly makes sure the (protective) suit is functioning and ready (because even though she has proven _several times_ that she can handle herself in a fight, Tony refused to be swayed. Pepper said it was his way of showing affection, so she finally relented and accepted it), and alerted security of a potential level three threat. If she took them down on her own, it would raise a few questions. Well, maybe it wouldn't, they worked with badass women all the time, but it would mean paperwork, so she alerted security.

* * *

Hah Phil you massive nerd.

So this part actually came because I thought 'this random badass secretary is probably Pepper's cousin or something'. Then I remembered an early draft in which Pepper was a Valkyrie (because who else would be a badass warrior woman?) and I thought 'why did I even get rid of this' and thus Sigrún and Kára were born.

~Ace


	7. Darcy Stop

Sam immediately noticed when a teenager burst through the doors. He grinned at the secretary, who let him pass. Sam supposed he probably had some reason to be there, but Dean stood up. "What the hell!? You let some random twelve year old go through, but not us!?" Sam sighed. Of course his brother would have this fight. Ever since Dean took the Mark of Cain, he had been picking more pointless fights with anything that breathed (and some things that didn't). And he had done that a lot, even before the Mark.

"I'm fifteen!" Came the indignant cry from the kid.

The secretary really seemed to dislike Dean, and Sam couldn't exactly blame her right now. _Hell, he really disliked Dean at the moment_. "Mister Parker is part of the Stark Internship program. He has access. You two, however, _don't_."

The kid looked at her. "Um, Valerie, should I, uh, get Mister Stark to send security?"

"No thank you, Peter. I can take care of myself." She sent a menacing look in their direction, and Sam was almost terrified.

* * *

Peter got upstairs and went to the lab before heading to the gym to get hand-to-hand lessons from Natasha. It may have partially been because in every session he discovered new ways to feel pain, and anything to put that off was helpful. He peeked into the lab. "Mister Stark?"

"Peter? I thought you were supposed be sparring with Natasha right now?"

"I am, it's just that there are two people who wanted to see you, and they seem to be bothering Valerie, or at least, being nuisances. Do you want Spider-Man to do anything to them?"

"I know you just want to get out of training, and I can't say I blame you. I'll just meet with them to spare her." Peter nodded and headed to the gym, or as he thought of it, Natasha's Pain Dojo.

* * *

The front desk lady answered the phone when it rang, and Sam sighed. This was getting boring. She eyed him and Dean.

"Are you sure, sir?" A pause, and she looked towards them again, this time less menacing. "Well, if you think that's best." She hung up the phone. "Mister Stark says he might as well see you. The elevator will take you to the meeting room where you will meet with him." She sighed, and glared when Dean smirked at her. Sam elbowed his brother, who was _honestly a child_.

When they got out of the elevator, Tony had his back turned to them and was sitting at the room's bar. "Could you get this done quickly? I left Darcy and Fen alone in the lab, and that is something that should _never_ be done."

Sam grinned. "Well, we just wanted a bit of help for our hunt." He said.

Tony turned around, surprised. "Well if it isn't the Winchesters! What can I do for you?"

Dean pulled the images they had out of his pocket. "We were wondering if you could find a woman who looks like this?"

Tony walked forward, and gasped slightly when he saw them. "That looks like… _She didn't_."

He turned on his heel and headed towards a doorway. Sam stepped after him. "Wait, what?"

"Come with me."

* * *

When the trio got down to the lab, they were met with an odd sight. There was a woman, who looked similar to the one in the images, and she was wearing an Iron Man gauntlet. Next to her, a teenager was standing with the Iron Man mask pulled over his head. Tony seemed stunned for a moment. "What are you two doing!"

The woman looked startled and slightly apologetic. The teen immediately pointed to her. "It was Darcy's idea!"

She looked at him, betrayed. "What- _you little liar_! It was Fen's idea, I swear!"

Tony's eye twitched, and he looked exasperated beyond all Hell. "I don't care _who's_ idea it was, why are you two wearing my armor!?"

The boy, Fen, shrugged. "It would be fun."

Tony looked like he was going to say something more, but Sam tapped on his shoulder. "Stay on topic." He nodded.

"Lewis! Have you been hurting people?"

She looked contemplative. "What is hurting people? How would you define 'hurt'? What if someone asked me for one of my cookies and I said _no_ , I wouldn't have been _trying_ to be mean, but they still might be hurt. Or do you mean-"

Stark threw his arms up. "Trickstering! I mean Trickstering!"

"Oh. Then yes, but all of those people deserved _everything_ they got. And it wasn't like I _killed_ anyone."

"Well, now you've got the Winchesters here. At least _try_ to be subtle? I don't want every hunter in the country coming here because you can't be discreet with your magical karma shit."

"Fine. I was overdoing it a bit." She blinked. "Wait, did you say Winchesters? Holy shit. _Winchesters_." She turned to Fen and stage-whispered. " _They're taller than I expected._ "

"So you've heard of us." Sam said.

"Everyone's heard of you! You've been on the FBI's most wanted list _several times_!" She practically shouted. She looked a bit contemplative for a moment. "Although for some reason the records keep being messed up and most signs are pointing to SHIELD doing it. And, ya know, the Tricksters warned me to stay off your radar, but-"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Wait, Trickster _s_ , plural? Who do you know?"

"Coyote, Eris, Loki, some others. Why?"

" _Please_ tell me you can make Coyote leave, he just shows up sometimes and pranks everyone. Except Fen, because Coyote loves him." Tony begged.

Fen grinned. "I am pretty great."

Sam sighed. "I knew he was still alive, Dean."

"I never doubted you. That ass would find a way to come back no matter what."

"He didn't need to find a way to come back, I helped him fake his death." Darcy said.

Dean scowled. "But why have you been harboring a Trickster in your tower."

Darcy snorted. "I've fully human, thank-you-very-much. I just have friends in high places."

Sam looked at his brother. He raised his eyebrows in a way that communicated to his brother. ' _Should we even kill her?'_

Dean gave a faint nod. ' _Yes.'_

Sam's frown became a little pinched and he angled his head towards her a little. ' _She's human. And it's not like she killed anyone.'_

Dean scowled, but nodded. "Well if we find out you've killed anyone…" He trailed off, glaring at her. She scowled back.

Sam smiled, trying to be more welcoming. "If you don't mind, we need to speak to your boss for a moment." She continued glaring, but pulled the kid to the other end of the lab.

* * *

Woah I'm actually updating shit. a double update too. who is this person.

I mentioned to my friend (who also has been a great help with this story) that Bruce refuses to be alone in the lab with Darcy and Fen and asked her why she thought that was. Her immediate answer was 'several thousand sticky notes, each with a penis drawn on' and it is an amazing thought.

~Ace


End file.
